Luxury Points
The player residence is only available in the endless game and in multiplayer mode – your own “four walls” with a hint of luxury that sets you apart from your employees! However, you can’t use money to buy your residence. For this, you need luxury points(LP).And you can’t start earning luxury points until 1905, so you will have to wait until then before you start thinking about getting a place that befits your status. You always start with the smallest house, gradually working up to a palace.The player residence has no effect on its surroundings, can be erected anywhere and cannot be destroyed. Players who continually invest their profits in new branches and sectors of industry will not receive many luxury points, even over a long period. You are advised to take your time and adopt a cautious approach if you want to maximise your luxury points. Calculating Luxury Points You are awarded luxury points... *if this year's company value exceeds last year's (amount of Luxury Points = growth % x 2) *if this year's turnover exceeds last year's (amount of Luxury Points = growth % x 3) *if this year's profit exceeds last year's (amount of Luxury Points = growth % x 4) *if your vehicles are in very good condition (maintenance/repair) *if you donate buildings to a city for use as recreation centres Luxury point are deducted... *if production facilities are a negative influence on the cities *if your vehicles are in very poor condition *if your workers go on strike Components of Luxury Points #Profit growth (Min. -120 , Max. +120) #Turnover growth (Min. -120 , Max. +120) #Company value growth (Min. -100 , Max. +100) #Charity (Min. 0 , Max. +∞) #Vehicle condition (Min. -30 , Max. +30) #Vehicle breakdowns (Min. -∞ , Max. 0) #Strikes (Min. -∞ , Max. 0) #City building demolition (Min. -∞ , Max. 0) #Factory near cities (Min. -∞ , Max. 0) Luxury Buildings A player can build a total of 16 Luxury Buildings (8 Player Residences and 8 Deluxe Buildings). Luxury buildings can only be built one after the other. Player Residences: '''Each home size has 3 styles but the player can only build 1 style for every size. '''Deluxe Buildings: These buildings will become available after building Player's final castle. These buildings only have 1 style. Gallery for Player Residences PR101.jpg|Players home Size 1 Style 1 PR102.jpg|Players home Size 1 Style 2 PR103.jpg|Players home Size 1 Style 3 PR201.jpg|Players home Size 2 Style 1 PR202.jpg|Players home Size 2 Style 2 PR203.jpg|Players home Size 2 Style 3 PR301.jpg|Players home Size 3 Style 1 PR302.jpg|Players home Size 3 Style 2 PR303.jpg|Players home Size 3 Style 3 PR401.jpg|Players home Size 4 Style 1 PR402.jpg|Players home Size 4 Style 2 PR403.jpg|Players home Size 4 Style 3 PR501.jpg|Players home Size 5 Style 1 PR502.jpg|Players home Size 5 Style 2 PR503.jpg|Players home Size 5 Style 3 PR601.jpg|Players home Size 6 Style 1 PR602.jpg|Players home Size 6 Style 2 PR603.jpg|Players home Size 6 Style 3 PR701.jpg|Players home Size 7 Style 1 PR702.jpg|Players home Size 7 Style 2 PR703.jpg|Players home Size 7 Style 3 PR801.jpg|Players home Size 8 Style 1 PR802.jpg|Players home Size 8 Style 2 PR803.jpg|Players home Size 8 Style 3 Gallery for Deluxe Buildings DB1.jpg|Swimming Pool DB2.jpg|Orangery DB3.jpg|Private Zoo DB4.jpg|Pleasance DB5.jpg|Reitplatz DB6.jpg|Private Airport DB7.jpg|Moon Rocket